Hend and her love
by Iced Faerie
Summary: He was a singer, but she didn't know. She was a normal girl, living in South Korea, working in a coffee shop. How will their relationship turn out?


Hend was running late for work today because her alarm didn't go off. She had a habit of waking up at 6 am and taking a run, and oddly today she fell asleep after her run because she was so tired. It could have been due to the fact she had stayed up until 3am watching her favourite drama, 'Personal Preference,' for the fifth.

Hend ran out of the bus and into Starbucks, "Am I late?" she asked.

Her manager glared at her as he handed her apron, "no, but you almost were."

Hend beamed and grabbed her apron and tied it on quickly and headed behind the counter to aid customers.

Hend was a 24 year-old woman who had been born and raised in Canada. But for a year she decided that she needed to take a break from all the hard work of school and moved to South Korea, just for a change of pace and scenery. She took up a job at Starbucks because it was easy work and fairly easy money.

A customer walked into the store and approached the counter. Hend smiled widely and said, "ann yeong hasaiyo."

The customer, a skinny, short, mousy looking man with thick eyeliner and a very noticeable green upper lip looked at Hend and nodded as he said, "I'd like a skinny caramel latte, no sugar, two sweeteners please."

Hend stopped as she stared at the man's upper lip, she just had a thing about them that no one really understood, and she unconsciously licked her lips as she kept staring at his upper lip.

"Excuse me," he said in his deep, sexy voice.

She snapped out of her daze and stammerd, "I'm sorry, what size would you like?"

"Tall," he said.

Hend nodded as went to fill the order. Two minutes later she came back to the counter and said, "skinny caramel latte, tall, no sugar, two sweeteners."

The man took the cup of coffee and gave her a bill. Hend looked at the bill and her eyes opened widely, he had given her $100, but she didn't say anything as she rung up the cash register.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "keep the change."

"B-but," Hend protested, but the man turned around and left the store.

The man had just given her a $96 tip and she didn't know why. She opened up the cash register to put the bill in and noticed underneath the bill there was a card with his name on it and his number. Ryeowook Kim it said. She furrowed her eyebrows as she turned the card over and it said, 'call me.'

Hend blushed furiously as she read the back of the card again. He wanted her to call him? Oh boy, this was the only time she really got hit on in Korea, so she was really excited. That and well the fact that he was so handsome and she really was looking forward to calling him.

The rest of the day went by really fast and she got off work at 11 pm and then took the bus home to her small apartment. She stood infront of her apartment door and pulled out her key and pushed her way into the apartment. Her little cat, Gaius came running to her feet and nuzzled at her feet.

"Oh Gayi," she cooed to her cat as she pulled him into her arms and plopped down on her sofa, putting her feet up onto her coffee table and just stroking her cat.

"OH!, Hend exclaimed as she realized about the card. She wondered if she should call him now, it was like 11:30, and maybe he would be asleep or something. But if she didn't do it now, she would get nervous and not call, so she decided she'd call him now. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialled the number and put the phone to her ear. It rang once and then went straight to voicemail, oh dear, what was she going to do? She nervously licked her lips as she said, "Hi….it's me…Hend, from…Starbucks…you told me to call you? So…it's me calling…." She rattled off her number and then hung up.

"Oh well, "she said to Gaius, "I tried right?"

Hend got up to go into the kitchen when she heard her phone ringing. She squinted as she looked at the phone number because she didn't recognize it. But she picked it up and said, "Yobsaiyo?"

"Hey," said the voice at the other end.

"..Yobsaiyo?"

"It's me," the man on the other line said.

"Ige nuguya?" she asked and then repeated, "who is this?"

"It's Ryeowook," he laughed, "you don't remember my voice?"

"OOhhh, I'm so sorry, I didn't remember it," Hend said nervously.

"It's okay," he said, "so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Me?" Hend asked.

"Well, is there anyone else I'm talking to on the phone other than you?" he asked.

"No…."

"Of course I meant you silly, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Hend said, "I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Good," Ryeowook said, "so how about I take you out for lunch around 12? I'll pick you up from home."

"Okay, that sounds good," she said as she told him her address.

"Great. Miahne, but I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Hend whispered into the phone.

"Bye." 

- Next Day -

The next day, Hend woke up bright and early, as she always did. Went for her run, had some breakfast, did a few chores and before she knew it, it was 11 am. She quickly rushed around to get dressed. She pulled on grey jeans, a long flowing top and quickly straightened her hair. She applied a thick coat of eyeliner, some mascara and as always BB cream onto her face. Just as she was applying some lipgloss on, the doorbell rang.

Hend puckered her lips in the mirror, grabbed her purse and ran to the door.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door.

" Hey," Ryeowook smirked back at her. He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, pink cardigan with a black belt on top and was wearing loafers without socks. He had on thick eyeliner like he had the day before and his hair was styled so his bangs flopped a little into his face.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" Hend responded as walked out and locked her door, "so where are we going?"

"Just a place that I really like," he turned to look at her, "by the way. I meant to ask you, are you half Korean or something?"

"Me?" Hend laughed as they got into the car, "no…I'm fully Canadian. I just studied Korean back home and picked up on it a little bit more when I got here."

Ryeowook looked impressed, "well your Korean is really good, so I figured you were Korean or something."

"Nope," Hend smiled.

The rest of the car ride ensued in small talk before they got to their destination and Ryeowook turned off the ignition.

"Here we are," he said as he got out of the car quickly, ran to her side and opened the door for her.

"Kamsamhamnida," she said to him and bowed lightly.

They walked into the small restaurant and Ryeowook requested a table for the two and then were directed to a private seating area.

"Wow," said Hend, "this is really….empty."

Ryeowook smiled as he looked at the menu, "so what would you like?"

"Oh you choose since you're the native. I haven't really eaten a lot of different things, so pick something unique, " Hend said.

"All right," Ryeowook beckoned the waiter over and told him a few things to order and as he finished he put his elbows on the table and looked at Hend who looked back and smiled nervously.

Before they knew it, the food arrived and Ryeowook picked up pieces of meat and began to cook it. When it looked like it was fully cooked he picked it up with his chopsticks and insisted on feeding Hend. He put two pieces into Hends mouth and she clamped down on the meat and chewed….and chewed..and chewed. It was just so chewy…what was this?

"Ryeowook-shii," Hend started, "what is this?"

He laughed and said, "call me Oppa, and it's pig fat."

Hend coughed viciously.

"Are you okay?" Ryeowook asked.

"I'm fine," Hend said, "this tastes awesome! Can I just have some lettuce?"

Ryeowook passed her some of the lettuce and she shoved it quickly into her mouth. Oh this stuff was so gross, how was she going to finish chewing and swallowing this? She pretended she was eating tapioca and swallowed it and then smiled hesitantly at Ryeowook who then took it as her wanting more so he offered her two more pieces.

"It's okay…I don't want anymore Oppa."

"Come on," Ryeowook pouted, "eat some more, you need to gain some weight."

Hend coughed as Ryeowook fed her more and kept feeding her until most of the pig fat was done and that's when Hend told Ryeowook to stop and that she was going to explode, and she really was, she felt like she was going to die and needed something else to eat or chew on because the taste of the fat was horrible.

"Can we go for ice cream or something?"

"Of course," Ryeowook said as he got up to pay and after he was done he came back to the table and led Hend outside. He put his sweaty hand in hers and clasped it tightly. It was so odd, his hand was smaller than hers but she really liked how it felt with hers.

"Here," Ryeowook said as he stopped at a small ice cream shop and ushered Hend in.

The two ordered their ice cream and then went outside to sit on a park bench.

"This is really good," Hend said as she devoured her ice cream and then noticed Ryeowook staring at her, "is something wrong?"

Ryeowook leaned closer and Hend just looked at him as he touched his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. Hend unconsciously licked his green upper lip and shivered in delight. The two moved away slowly and smiled at each other.


End file.
